


new year's eve

by potterbite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve at Derek's place, and Stiles won't stop whining about being single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new year's eve

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yes so I totally stole this from "Friends" (the show), but i'm guessing almost everyone will know that as soon as you read it! Unbeta'ed, so apologies for any mistakes!

It’s still twenty minutes left until midnight when Stiles begins his whining – not that complaining about simple things is particularly unusual for him, especially since he started college the year before, but this one takes the price.

They’re all spending New Year’s eve in Derek’s apartment. He figured it was about time he learned how to host these things without Stiles being there to guide (order) him; Stiles had suggested a small barbeque party the summer between their junior and senior year in high school and it had just become a regular thing after that, whether it was Easter dinner with the whole shebang or a small get-together to watch the new Spiderman movie. And of course Stiles was the one pulling all the strings, bringing everyone together and helping to build a better bridge in the friendship between Derek and Scott.

(Derek did understand Scott’s initial dislike for him, he really did, but he was glad he’d gotten over that a long time ago. It was nice to have so many people to call your friends.)

But this New Year’s Eve, Stiles hadn’t been able to get back from college until the actual Eve, so Derek took the opportunity to test his wings, so to speak. To make sure he actually had evolved into a fully functional human being.

Turns out he had; the evening had been a blast, filled with laughter, food and drinking. Lots and lots of drinking.

Until Stiles starts with his whining.

“New Year’s Eve is so depressing,” he sighs into his drink, as if mostly speaking to it and not everyone surrounding him. Kira giggles and Lydia just rolls her eyes at her friend.

“And why is that, buddy?” Scott snickers with a soft elbow punch into Stiles’ stomach; he still groans as if there were pain, of course he does. When he starts whining, he sure whines about _everything_.

Derek sees Erica dart her eyes between him and Stiles, so he frowns at her but she ignores him in favor of sitting down next to Stiles. He’s her favorite of them all, after Boyd of course, and she’d rip out throats if she thought anyone was out to get him. Hell, Stiles’ was everyone’s favorite.

(Yes, even Derek’s. He’s at the point in his friendship with Stiles that he’s accepted that he has a deep and unrequited love for one of his closest friends and that ia fine. Except when Stiles does that thing with his fingers. Or licks his lips. Or when he sleeps. Or when he just breathes in general. Okay, so maybe it’s not fine, per say, but as under control as possible.)

“What is so depressing?” she coos and pats his hair. It takes every single ounce of willpower he has not to roll his eyes at how much like mother she acts around him. It’s cute. Sort of. At least when he’s not busy being jealous of their close relationship, and maybe wondering if Stiles and Erica has something to the side that Boyd doesn’t know about. Logically, Derek knows that Erica loves Boyd so much it’s sometimes painful to be in the same room as them, but when she kisses Stiles on the cheek, or gives him a massive hug, the beast inside Derek growls.

“Being single on New Year’s fucking Eve,” Stiles pouts up at her and she lets out a small laugh.

“But honey, you’ve always been single on New Year’s Eve,” Lydia helpfully puts in, and he groans.

He sits up straight in the couch and looks solemnly at them, his eyes red from too much alcohol. “But back then, everyone else was single too.”

“Um, no,” Boyd frowns. “Me and Erica have always been together, as have Lydia and Jackson. Isaac and Allison have been together for at least two years by now and Scott and Kira too.”

“Thanks, Mr. Webster,” Stiles mutters. “My point is that we’ve never spent this evening together before.” Everyone nods, even Derek, but says nothing so Stiles, probably not being able to stand the silence, raises himself up and flails his arms around in the air, gesturing wildly at the large clock that is hanging over Derek’s dining room table. “It’s midnight in less than two minutes!”

“Jeez, relax, Stilinski,” Jackson offers from his spot in one of the folding chair’s Derek had put out so there would be room for everyone at the table.

The large pointer on the clock moves, and Stiles’ eyes widen. “Almost here!” He then stares at the clock until it starts to chime, indicating midnight has come.

At the third chime, he looks at his friends. “It’s midnight! Somebody kiss me now!”

Everyone looks at him like he’s an idiot.

“Please!”

When the clock chimes for the eleventh time, he starts jumping up and down. “It’s midnight, somebody kiss me, somebody kiss me, somebody kiss me, somebody kiss – “

Derek, not able to stand it anymore, grabs a handful of Stiles’ shirt and drags him the short distance between them, planting his lips on Stiles’ determinately. He ignores the whistles from everyone else, because soon the new year is here and they all start to kiss their respective partner, filling each kiss with sappy love declarations.

So when Stiles isn’t passively just standing there as their lips meet, when Stiles gives more than Derek does, when another smell than simple arousal surrounds Stiles, a smell Derek hasn’t quite felt like this since the last time he saw Laura, Derek can’t hold back a smile.

(Stiles whine that Derek smiling makes it harder to kiss, which only makes Derek's smile even wider.)

(Much later, Erica grins as she passes Derek’s bedroom to reach her and Boyd's, since they have been living with Derek for a while. She reaches out to close the door, murmuring “Finally” even as her eyes linger a little bit longer than necessary on the two half-naked men on the bed frantically kissing as if their lives depended on it.)

 

* * *

 

_Two years later._

“Okay, Derek, I have to tell you something that has been bothering me for ages and I have to get it off my chest before I burst, and I know what you’re going to say, ‘Your chest can’t burst,” Stiles starts to ramble as they sit down to eat their dinner, making his voice surprisingly dark to mimic Derek’s. He takes a large breath before continuing. “But I think mine can, and promise me you won’t hate me for this and remember I love you very, very much, okay?”

Derek raises his eyebrows slightly, not having heard Stiles ramble this fast since he tried to convince Derek it was an excellent idea to watch Psycho one dark November evening.

(It had ended with Stiles sitting on top of Derek, so scared he was afraid to even walk to their bedroom, making Derek carry him like a large baby, clinging hard to him the entire night.)

“Enlighten me,” Derek says, sticking his fork into a potato and plopping it inside his mouth. Stiles swallows.

“Um, do you remember our first kiss?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well, I sort of – kind of – maybe a little bit – planned it?”

Derek shrugs and looks up to meet Stiles' gaze. “I know. Isaac told me ages ago.”

Stiles' mouth falls open and he has to literally use his hand to close it, before he starts to throw some vegetables at Derek. “You evil bastards!”

“What? Stiles, stop throwing perfectly good food at me!” Derek says as he tries to shield himself from getting tomatoes all over his face.

“You could’ve said something, oh I don’t know, maybe two years ago?!”

“Why?” Derek smirks, and takes Stiles' frozen position as a sign that he won't throw anymore dinner at Derek. “I planned it too.” 


End file.
